


Day 6: Insecurities

by GemmaRose



Series: Lancelot Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Armor, Dress Up, Engagement, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Lance has been Lotor's mate for a while now, but they still have to make itofficialofficial. Of course, when you're dating the Emperor, things can't be as easy as just telling people you're togther. No, it has to be donetraditionally.





	Day 6: Insecurities

Lance had been to plenty of formal events in his life, but for most of them he’d either been a child or a soldier. Or, well, technically both for a while as a Paladin but his point still stood. By now he was used to attending nice events in his armour, both as a Paladin and as a General. “Do I _have_ to?” he whined, giving Lotor a distressed look.

“If you want to legally become my mate, then yes.” Lotor grinned, small and fond and patient. Lance’s heart still did a funny little jump in his chest when Lotor smiled like that, and he became acutely aware of his heartbeat in the pale scar at the nape of his neck. A second later Lotor’s hand came to rest on his shoulder, and his boyfriend’s long fingers rubbed over the mark. “I would very much like to be officially bound to you.” he murmured, the pitch of his voice and gentle circular motion of his fingers making it hard to remember why he’d been opposed to the idea.

Lance whined, and leaned forwards to rest his head against his boyfriend’s chest. “Dirty cheat.” he mumbled, and Lotor laughed as he lifted his hand.

“I could help you dress, if you’re worried about putting everything on right.” he offered.

“Please.” Lance lifted his head, and Lotor bent down to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Well, first things first, we’ll need to get you out of this.” his hands went to the protective bodysuit Lance had put on before the formalwear came out of the closet, lips curling up in a devious little smirk. “How would you like me to do that?” he flexed his fingers, claws extending to press against Lance’s hips, and a thrill ran down Lance’s spine.

“The bed is covered in clothes, so...” he trailed off, and Lotor pouted.

“Damn, forgot about that.” he huffed, and unzipped Lance’s suit without any further teasing. “I suppose we’ll just have to ruin it later.”

“The clothing or the bed?”

“Yes.” Lotor flashed him an absolutely wicked smirk, and Lance’s cock twitched as a few drops of slick soaked into his underwear. Lotor’s smirk got even more smug, and he reached between Lance’s legs to run a finger along his slit. “Though, you do make it oh so tempting to simply, forego this ceremony entirely.”

Lance shivered, and he ached to press closer to Lotor but instead he pulled away. “You’re the Emperor.” he shook his head. “You can’t just no-show.” he took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes until he’d regained his composure. “Especially not because of me.”

Lotor frowned, and Lance forestalled him with a raised hand. “I know what the generals and nobility and such think of me.” he said firmly. “Staying home from this isn’t worth the fuel it’ll add to their gossip and rumours.”

Lotor’s face pinched, but after a second he sighed and cupped Lance’s cheek. “You’re right. But if we’re to make it on time, you really do need to get dressed.”

Lance nodded, and shrugged his bodysuit the rest of the way off as Lotor retrieved what looked like a tight sleeveless shirt and set of tights. They were soft, almost silky, and fit like a dream. Way better than the suit he’d had to wear at his cousin’s wedding.

“Come over here.” Lotor said, beckoning Lance to sit on the edge of the bed. He did, and raised his arms when Lotor indicated to let his boyfriend slide what felt like an over-starched tank top over his head.

“Are you sure this is on the right way round?” Lance frowned, feeling at the neckline.

“Absolutely.” Lotor nodded, tracing the back of the collar. His fingers brushed Lance’s mark, and he shivered slightly at the contact. “Now, arms up again.”

Lance did as he was told, a smile pulling at his lips. “I feel a little silly, letting you dress me like this.” he admitted.

“I’m sure you’d feel sillier if you got tangled in this.” Lotor replied, holding up something which seemed to be made of colourful metal rings and loosely interwoven fabric straps.

“Point taken.” Lance muttered, letting Lotor slide the thing over his head and guide his arms through the right holes.

“Now, pants.” Lotor tossed him a pair of- honestly, the most normal pants he’d seen since ending up in space. They fit just as perfectly as everything else, though the fabric felt kinda stiff around his thighs. He stood to finish pulling them up, and Lotor whistled. “Now I’m even more tempted to postpone tonight’s ceremony, if only to see you in this again.” he purred, stepping up behind Lance and wrapping an arm around his middle.

“Down, boy.” Lance laughed, batting away Lotor’s other hand which was trailing from his hip towards his crotch. “I thought we had to get ready.”

Lotor whined, but did press a kiss to his cheek before stepping away. Lance turned to look at the mirror, twisting to get a look at his back. The straps, which felt like some kind of leather, made a geometric pattern which drew the eye up to his neck, and the pale scar on display there. The front was more solid, blueish-purple links making up the majority of the front panel with the symbol from his armour done in a deep purpley red. It would probably stand up to an actual knife, but he doubted the materials were meant to stop a blaster bolt or energy sword.

“This doesn’t seem entirely practical.” he said as Lotor handed him a long glove.

“It’s ceremonial, it’s not really meant to be.” Lotor shrugged. Lance slid his hand into the glove, and noted that the inside was made of the same fine fabric as his undergarments while the exterior felt more like the layer over those. The back of the hand was covered in chain links of the same rich red as the symbol on his chest, and he tugged the second glove on easily once he realized the first was snug enough to stay up of its own accord. Flexing his fingers, he took a moment to grin at the slight metallic noise that accompanied each movement of his hands.

“Do you like them?” Lotor asked, and Lance nodded.

“The noise reminds me of a fair I went to with one of my sisters, when we were kids.” he said, running a finger over the metal rings to hear the sound they made against each other.

“You’ll have to tell me about it, later.” Lotor smiled, and gestured for him to sit again. He did, and raised an eyebrow when his boyfriend lifted one of his feet to slide it into a boot.

“The vest I can understand, but I know how to put on my own shoes nene.”

“Yes, but I enjoy taking care of you.” Lotor smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to the side of his knee before pulling the boot fully on. Lance’s heart did a flip in his chest, and a thrill ran down his spine. No, no, they had a ceremony to get to. He could get Lotor to rip his clothes off later.

“Okay.” he said, his voice coming out small. Lotor got his other boot on quickly, then rose and captured Lance’s lips in an achingly gentle kiss.

“I swear, I will always protect you.” Lotor murmured.

“I know.” Lance pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Now, don’t we have a ceremony to get to?”


End file.
